Iris Emmanuel (X-B Student)
Iris Emmanuel or Iris in short is a student of class X-B. She is also the orphanage's CCTV keeper. Being a CCTV keeper is considered her part-time job because the school pays her for that. Iris' first appearance was in the second chapter, and she was told as a tiny girl. Everything in her physcial appearance is tiny : her body, her face, her head, her nose, her lips, her mouth, her ears. Only her eyes are wide with the color black. She is really quiet. Iris Emmanuel atau yang biasa dipanggil Iris adalah seorang siswi di kelas X-B. Dia juga adalah penjaga CCTV panti asuhan. Menjaga CCTV adalah pekerjaan paruh waktunya karena dia dibayar oleh sekolah untuk melakukan itu. Kemunculan pertama Iris adalah dalam chapter kedua, dan dia diceritakan sebagai seorang gadis yang mungil. Segala sesuatu dalam penampilan fisiknya mungil : badannya, wajahnya, kepalanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, mulutnya, telinganya. Hanya matanya saja yang besar dan berwarna hitam. Dia sangat pendiam. History Iris' past is a mystery. She entered the orphanage in the age of 6 and has been an introvert since then. She has a trauma that caused her to become an acrophobia (people who are afraid of heights). Some people think that her parents maybe died in an accident that involved high places. But nobody ever really knows the truth. Iris was recommended by Sir Joseph to Sir Stenley as the orphanage's CCTV keeper after the former CCTV keeper decided not to work again for the orphanage. Sir Stenley then agreed and promised to pay her monthly for her new job. Since then, Iris lives like a bat : she sleeps on the afternoon after school, and stays awake all night long to control the CCTV. The monitor room is like the new room of hers. She enjoys being there because she likes to be alone. Masa lalu Iris adalah sebuah misteri. Dia memasuki panti asuhan dalam usianya yang keenam dan sudah menjadi seorang introver sejak itu. Dia memiliki sebuah trauma yang menyebabkannya menjadi seorang acrophobia (orang yang takut akan ketinggian). Beberapa orang berpikir bahwa kedua orang tuanya mungkin meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang melibatkan tempat tinggi. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar tahu kebenarannya. Iris direkomendasikan oleh Pak Joseph kepada Pak Stenley untuk menjadi penjaga CCTV panti asuhan setelah penjaga CCTV sebelumnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bekerja di panti asuhan itu. Pak Stenley kemudian setuju dan berjanji untuk membayar Iris secara bulanan untuk pekerjaannya. Sejak itu, Iris hidup seperti seekor kelelawar : dia tidur di siang hari sepulang sekolah, dan begadang semalaman untuk mengontrol CCTV. Ruang monitor sudah seperti kamarnya yang baru. Dia suka berada di sana karena dia suka sendirian. Character Iris is a cold yet emotional girl. Samuel Ethan Wijaya once said that she is like Marsha Gwen, but isn't as creepy and cold as her. She rarely smiles, and often just shows her flat face. She has no close friend in school. Iris adalah seorang gadis yang dingin sekaligus emosional. Samuel Ethan Wijaya pernah berkata bahwa dia itu seperti Marsha Gwen, walaupun tidak semengerikan dan sedingin gadis itu. Dia jarang tersenyum, dan sering hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya. Dia tidak memiliki teman dekat di sekolah. Photo Gallery Category:Character profile